catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Items in Nightmare
Items can be found scattered across the Nightmare stages and can also be purchased at most landings between levels. Unused items will carry over across levels all the way to the end of a chapter. The price of each item, if it can be purchased, is noted in the title. Checkpoint A checkpoint saves your place in a level if you die. Using a retry gives the option of starting over, or starting from the last checkpoint obtained. If you start from a checkpoint, the tower blocks will be exactly as they were when you touched the checkpoint (this can be a good or bad thing). Also, step chain bonuses are not saved in a checkpoint. Therefore, the only way to guarantee a Gold in a stage is to play it all the way through without dying. Enigma Coins These coins represent your score in the Nightmare levels, and can also be spent on the landings to buy items. Each pile of coins you collect is an extra 1,000 points. Remember if you spend coins on buying an item, it will make it more difficult to obtain a Gold or Silver prize in that stage, since you are essentially trading your own score for the item. Bible These one-time use books will destroy every enemy on screen at once in a rain of lightning. Mystic Pillow (3000 coins) Collecting these pillows gives you extra retries in case you die while ascending the tower. How many retries you get per pillow is based on the difficulty you are playing: in Very Easy and Easy, you get 3 retries per pillow, in Normal you get 2 retries per pillow, and on Hard you get 1 retry per pillow. Dark Block (3000 coins) This will allow you to place one unmovable block directly in front of Vincent. White Block/White Cube (5000 coins) This will allow you to place one regular block directly in front of Vincent. In Catherine: Full Body, this item now creates a platform of 3-by-3 blocks at the player's feet, which "enables you to create footing, even in tight spaces." The Merchant Sheep labels it as a "White Cube." Bell (8000 coins) The bell turns all special blocks on the screen into normal blocks; this is especially helpful on bosses that affect the blocks around Vincent, or when faced with a wall of unmovable blocks. These DO NOT affect the colourful blocks in Remix Mode of Catherine: Full Body. Energy Drink (9000 coins) (Black cap) This allows Vincent to jump up two block heights instead of just one. Once used, Vincent will be surrounded by a glow, and he can make several jumps before it wears off. Power Drink (Yellow cap) This allows Vincent to jump up three block heights instead of just one. Once used, Vincent will be surrounded by a glow, and he can make several jumps before it wears off. This item shows up randomly when you pull out blocks in Very Easy mode. If you are in a pinch, you can keep pulling out a block and undoing until a drink pops up. There are also several in Level 6-3 on Hard Mode. The Japanese on the label of this drink reads 鼈 (Chinese Soft-Shell Turtle). It is based on an actual energy drink in Japan, made from soft-shelled turtle extract, said to enhance stamina. Category:Game Mechanics